Emison in la Paris
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: For almost 4 years, Alison and Emily have been living in Paris, France. They are married and very much in love. Alison work as a fashion designer and Emily is a swim-teacher.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Emison in la Paris**

**Alison DiLaurentis is a 27 year old woman. **

**Suddenly she wake up from a nightmare, but smile and sigh in joy when she sees her wife Emily Fields who sleep calm next to her in the big cozy romantic bed.**

For almost 4 years, Alison and Emily have been living in Paris, France.

They are married and very much in love.

Alison work as a fashion designer and Emily is a swim-teacher.

"Good. It was only a nightmare." thinks Alison with a smile.

"You okay?" says Emily as she wake up and sees Alison.

"I had a nightmare, but it's fine." says Alison.

"Want me to cuddle you to sleep?" says Emily.

"Em, that sounds cozy, but I have to say no this time." says Alison.

"Okay, babe." says Emily and then goes back to sleep.

Alison goes back to sleep as well.

4 hours later.

"Rise and shine, Ali." says Alison to herself as the nice French morning-sun wakes her up.

Alison was sleeping naked so she put on a black leather bra, pink panties, a black tight t-shirt, pink latex pants and white socks.

The pink latex pants Alison wear are designed by Alison herself.

Emily slowly open her eyes.

"Is it morning...?" says Emily.

"Yes, babe." says Alison.

Emily sit up in bed.

She wear a blue bra and pink sweatpants.

"Do you want me to get ya coffee?" says Alison.

"Sure, Ali." says Emily.

"One black coffee comin' up, babe." says Alison as she goes to the kitchen.

"Coffee, black. No sugar, cream or milk." says Alison when she return 5 minutes later with coffee for Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily, giving Alison a sweet kiss.

"Nice. My wife's in good mood today, it seems." says Alison.

"How could I not be after the pleasure you gave me last night? It was so nice and cozy and awesome." says Emily. "Almost like our wedding night all over again."

"Sweet. I love you, Em." says Alison. "I always have and always will."

"Awww!" says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

Alison leave the room.

Emily drink her coffee and then put on a blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and white socks and switch out her sweatpants for black baggy jeans.

"La la la, I am sweet." sings Emily as she brush her hair in front of the large mirror that stand by the window.

She feel that it's gonna be a good day.

When she get to the kitchen, Emily smile when she sees that Alison is making pancakes with cream.

"Hi, there." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"So awesome! You're making us pancakes." says a happy Emily.

"Of course. I know ya like that for your breakfast and you need the energy for work and also for what we might do after work." says Alison. "Not to mention how much I love to see your smile that you get when I make pancakes for ya."

"You truly are amazing. I'm so lucky to be your wife." says Emily.

Emily take her seat by the white kitchen table.

"May it be yummy." says Alison as she place a plate with a stack of 7 pancakes with cream in front of Emily.

"I'm sure it will be very nice." says Emily.

Emily starts to slowly eat, using a silver-plated fork that has 'Emily' engraved on it in elegant script.

The fork was given to Emily as a birthday gift from her mom a few years ago.

"Does it taste good...?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

Alison makes a bacon sandwich for herself.

Then she take a seat across the table from Emily and starts to eat her sandwich.

"What's that wonderful scent...?" says Emily.

"Pancakes with cream." says Alison.

"Not the pancakes...that other very sweet scent I feel." says Emily.

"My natural vaginal scent, baby. I'm a lil' bit turned on." says Alison in a soft smooth tone.

"Oh, I knew it was so familiar." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"You love it, right?" says Alison.

"I sure do, Ali. It is better than the finest perfume ever." says Emily.

"I feel the same about your scent." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily and Alison are happy.

"Ya know, I really enjoy when we do what we did last night." says Alison.

"Cute. I do enjoy such times too." says Emily.

"Like I once said, all those years ago, you're pretty shy in the streets, but sexy in the sheets." says Alison.

"Back then it wasn't true, but now it very much is." says Emily.

"Awesome. I love you." says Alison.

"I love you." says Emily.

28 minutes later, both Alison and Emily head to work.

Emily listen to Beyonce songs in her car while driving to St Devou High School where she work as a swim-teacher.

"Awww." says a happy Emily.

When she get to work, Emily change into her custom-made swim-suit.

Her students smile when Emily enter the old elegant swim-hall.

All of Emily's students thinks she is awesome.

"Salut les filles. Êtes-vous tous prêts?" says Emily.

"Oui, Madame Fields." says all the 14 girls on the St Devou swim-team.

"Daphne Picard, I've decided to make you the new team-captain, based of how well you've done the past 3 months." says Emily.

"Thank you." says Daphne Picard with a cutie smile.

5 hours later, when Emily get home, Alison is cooking dinner.

Alison wear a sexy black leather dress, probably designed by herself.

"Hi, babe." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"So, Em, Are you still a very popular teacher?" says Alison.

"Yes. My students thinks I'm very amazing." says Emily.

"They're right 'cause you truly are amazing." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Emily.

"My pleasure." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

40 minutes later, Alison and Emily eat dinner.

"Ali, this taste wonderful." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Emily. "I love you."

"I love you." says Alison.

"Kinda hard to believe that there was a time when you hooked up with men and did not want a monogamous romantic relationship." says Emily.

"Back then I did not realize that I'm bisexual and in love with you." says Alison.

"Okay. It's so sweet that you finally saw the truth and started to date me." says Emily. "I never forget our first real date. That was wonderful."

"Indeed. I remember every detail of it as well." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Emily look at the big photo above the TV.

It's a huge photo of Emily and Alison at their wedding.

In the photo, Emily wear a white wedding gown and Alison wear a black gown.

"Such a sweet day that was. Aria sang for us and my dad held a very nice speech in honor of you and me." says Emily.

"Yeah. It was an awesome day." says Alison.

"Absolutely." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Indeed, baby Em." says Alison.

The next day.

"Mmmmm!" moans Alison as she lean back in the bubble bath and play with herself.

She is happy and turned on.

Of course she is thinking about Emily.

2 days later.

"I'm a hot babe with a round ass, D-cup boobs, blue eyes, red lips and blond hair." says Alison in her car on the way to work.

She wear a white sexy leather dress and black shoes.

"Hello, Alison." says Claire Venenta when Alison get to work.

Claire is one of Alison's friends and also Alison's co-designer.

"Did the fabric for the new erotic clothes arrive?" says Alison.

"Not exactly. They sent us the wrong fabric. We recieved two-way stretch, not the four-way stretch we want." says Claire.

"I specifically told Jane Baerdou that we need four-way stretch. This is the third time she's fucked up in like half a year." says Alison.

"Don't be mad at Jane for this, Ali. Jane is our friend." says Claire.

"Yes, she is and I am not mad. It's just a bit annoying when she doesn't send us what we ask for." says Alison.

"Relax. I'll call her." says Claire.

"Good." says Alison.

Alison starts working on a sexy leather jacket. She cut the jacket short, making it kinda like crop-top style.

"Viva la fucking." says Alison with a sexual smile.

Alison add a golden zipper to the jacket and black buttons for the pockets, as well as a very soft cherry-red fur collar.

"Nice. Very beautiful." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Jane will send us the correct stuff. It should be here on Friday." says Claire.

"Alright, girl. You can get started on the stuff requested by Anne Violus." says Alison.

"Okay." says Claire.

Alison drink some tea and then she cut out what will become a neon-green satin summer dress.

The dress is for the movie star Jerrica Evans.

"Hmm...she wants something tight and slutty..." mumbles Alison.

2 days later.

"Awww." says a happy Emily as she give Alison a sweet kiss.

"Baby Em, you're wonderful." says Alison as she gently grab Emily's perfect butt.

"So are you." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"These pink sweatpants make your butt so sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"Let me take ya to bed, Em. I wanna make love." says Alison.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Emily.

4 days later.

"Em, I designed these for ya." says Alison as she give Emily a tight black leather t-shirt and matching black tight leather pants with 'Alison's babe' in pink script across the butt-area.

"Nice, aside from the a little too obvious text on the butt, Ali." says Emily.

"Sorry. I'll design a 2.0 version without butt-text then." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily put on the new t-shirt.

The next day, Alison give Emily a new version of the pants that just has a small pink heart instead of the text.

"Aww, so cute." says Emily, this time happy with the design of the pants.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

Emily takes off her baggy blue sweatpants and put on the new pants instead.

"You look so hot. It turns me on, Em." says Alison.

"Oh...sweet. I am kinda turned on as well." says Emily.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Emily.

"Awww." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

Emily and Alison eat sushi and watch TV.

"Ali, have you heard from Aria, Hanna or Spencer lately?" says Emily.

"No, I've not." says Alison.

" I haven't either." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Baby Em, you're awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Such a wonderful and sweet woman you truly are." says Alison.

"You're really amazing as well." says Emily.

"Thank ya. I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

"I love you." says Emily.

"I love you as well." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

Alison is happy too.

"Em, you mean the world to me and I can never imgine a future without you." says Alison.

"I feel the same for you, Ali." says Emily.

"Good. That's great." says Alison.

Emily wear a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and white socks.

Alison wear a tight pink t-shirt, black skinny jeans and gray socks.

Emily's dark hair is in a simple ponytail, while Alison's blonde hair fall down in a casual way over her shoulders.

"My sweet Alison, every moment I spend with you is magic. You make me so happy. I feel totally safe with you." says Emily.

"Thanks, baby Em." says Alison. "I'd do pretty much anything for you."

"We've seen that at least once. You fought Richard Darkthorne to protect me, even though he had a gun and you did not." says Emily.

"I know it was dangerous, but I couldn't let him kill my Em." says Alison.

"That night I understood for the first time how much you do love me, babe." says Emily.

"Sweet. I'll never forget how cozy it was when we made love in your room." says Alison.

The next day.

Emily is eating pizza.

She wear a black Beyonce t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and blue socks.

"Yum, yum." says Emily in a cute tone.

"Awww, so cute. Ya still like pizza after all these years, Em?" says Alison as she enter the room.

"Of course, Ali. Pizza is so good." says Emily.

"Nice." says Alison.

Alison wear a red leather t-shirt and a short denim skirt.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Alison grab a beer bottle from the fridge.

She open it and take a sip.

"I hope you're not busy tomorrow night. We'll be having a party at the fashion design house and I want you to go with me." says Alison.

"No problem, babe. I'd love to go with you for that." says Emily.

"Sweet. And wear something hot." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

The next day.

Emily and Alison enter the fashion design house.

"Oh..." says Emily when she sees the sign above the entrance.

The sign says 'Alison DiLaurentis Fashion Corps.' in golden script.

"Yeah. Rowena DeWinter decided that I am ready to take over full time." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

Alison wear a sexy tight black leather dress of her own design.

Emily wear a blue satin dress.

"Welcome, boss." says Claire.

"I prefer to be known as Alison, not boss." says Alison.

"Sorry. I'm used to calling the woman in charge boss. Rowena always had me call her that." says Claire.

"Different times begin with me." says Alison.

Claire wear a white dress.

"Here, ladies." says Claire as she hand Alison and Emily tropical fruit drinks.

"Thanks." says Alison and Emily.

"Madame DiLaurentis, hello." says Belinda Johnsen, a top model who's worn a lot of Alison's designs.

"Hi, Miss Johnsen. I almost forgot that you were gonna be here. So nice to see ya. This is Emily, my sweet wife." says Alison.

"You're lucky to have such a hot wife, Alison. I wish I had someone to love as well. Since my boyfriend Daniel Curozia broke up with me last year, I've been single." says Belinda.

"I'm sure you'll find a good man or woman soon, though being all single lady does have some advantage. You can get random stuff inside your sweet lady-parts every night." says Alison.

"That's true, but I'm tired of hookin' up. I did that way too often when I was a bit younger." says Belinda.

"Okay. I understand. I used to be a slut as well, but now I only want my Em." says Alison, giving Emily an erotic kiss.

"Since we were 15 I've always known that Ali is sweet." says Emily.

"My hot Em has loved me for years, even though I was a little bitch at times, doing a lot of bad things. Em was the one and only who could never stop having trust in me. When everyone else thought I was very evil, this amazing chick defended my honor." says Alison.

"Because I knew how nice you truly are, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Nice to see ya wearing a dress designed by me." says Alison.

"You're my favorite fashion designer." says Belinda.

"Okay...sweet." says Alison.

"Yay." says Belinda.

"If ya need any new clothes, e-mail me and we can work something out." says Alison.

"Alright." says Belinda.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Sweet to meet you." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Belinda.

2 weeks later.

Emily and Alison sit on their big cozy bed and listen to cute music.

"Em, you're so sweet." says Alison.

"Ali, so are you." says Emily.

Alison wear a red tank top, tight denim jeans and black socks.

Emily wear a blue hoodie, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"No problem." says Emily.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

"I love you, baby Em." says Alison.

"I love you too, Ali." says Emily.

"You're such a romantic woman." says Alison.

"Yeah, that's true." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Babe." says Emily.

"I'll always be here for ya." says Alison.

"That makes me feel safe." says Emily.

"Okay. I'll do what I can to protect you from any danger, my sweet sexy Emily. Never will any danger come to you." says Alison.

"Awww! So sweet anc ute. Thanks." says Emily.

"Yeah...and now, it's bedroom-time! Cozy awesome bedroom-time." says Alison.

"Sounds wonderful." says Emily.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
